Fertile Ground
by Rowena DeVandal
Summary: One shot based in my version of the Marvelverse. Scott gets concerned when the Professor can't locate Logan and Angela. Enlisting the resident hacker gets a phone number, but will he like what he finds? Rated T for minor language and suggested sexuality.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Buzz, Angela and Angela's daughter...everyone else is owned by Marvel and 20th Century Fox...

**Note:** This is a one-shot based in my version of the Marvelverse (comic and movie)...it's helpful if you're familiar with my stories, but not strictly necessary...have fun!

* * *

**Fertile Ground**

**By Rowena DeVandal**

Scott was worried about Logan. Sure, that's not the kind of thing you hear about very often, but it did happen from time to time. You would think that after seven years of having him around, he'd be used to Logan vanishing for long periods of time. But this was different. Even the Professor had been unable to reach him telepathically and Cerebro wasn't helping. The only thing he'd been able to determine was that Logan's thoughts were almost completely primal and as powerful as he is, even Charles couldn't break through when the animal was in control. So, Scott was worried.

Logan and Angela had taken off to their cabin four days ago, saying they needed some down time. They'd left their daughter at the school, since her powers were manifesting early and she needed to learn much-needed control and quick. Hank had suggested they let the rest of the staff handle the beginning stages of this, because sometimes being a parent can get in the way of what needs to be done in such cases. They'd been initially reluctant to the idea, but had suddenly changed their minds and taken off. Since then, nothing.

They hadn't heard anything from Angela either. Charles said that her thoughts were much the same as Logan's, making her essentially unreachable as well. No one had given voice to their fears, but everyone was thinking it. There was a reason the worst-case scenario in the Danger Room consisted of Logan and Angela being turned back into killing machines and let loose on the mansion. Scott didn't want to entertain the possibility that it might be coming true, but as the leader of the X-Men, he had to. It left a sour taste in his mouth to think he might have to take out two of his own.

So, on the morning of the fifth day after they left, Scott tracked down Buzz in the security office, working on another new scenario for the Danger Room. Since their daughter had started having the dreams of the "bad men" - who were almost certainly soldiers sent by the mysterious "Director" - he was terrified that his friends at the mansion wouldn't be prepared for their arrival. He'd become obsessed with making sure the Danger Room was programmed with the most realistic simulation of them he could muster. Since this was Buzz, they were pretty damn real.

"Hey Buzz, got a minute?" Scott asked from the doorway.

"Hey. 'Sup?" He replied absently.

"I'm worried about Angela. And Logan," He added the last as a seeming afterthought.

"They're fine. Girl can take care of herself."

"I know that. But we haven't been able to contact them. So, do you know where they went?"

"Probably the cabin. They like it there."

"Does it have a phone?"

"Yeah, as far as I know."

"Can you get the number for me?"

Buzz finally looked up from his work. "Dahell you wanna call them for? If there was trouble, you'd know."

"Look, they haven't checked in and I'm worried." Scott sighed in frustration. "Just…can you get it for me?"

"Whatever. Gimme a minute." Buzz rolled his chair over to another terminal. He typed rapidly, so fast that Scott couldn't keep up with him. If he didn't know for a fact that Buzz was negative for the X gene, Scott would swear that his ability with computers was a mutation. Less than a minute later, Buzz scribbled something on a sticky note and handed it to him. "There. But if you tell 'em I gave that to you, I'll sign you up for every porn site on the 'net, got it?"

"Yeah, got it. Thanks Buzz."

Buzz waved over his shoulder as Scott left the room. Slipping the sticky note into his pocket, he rushed upstairs to his bedroom to grab his cell phone. Making his way out to the patio, he punched in the number and waited. After four rings, an answering machine picked up.

"_Look bub, we ain't answerin' the damn phone for at least three days. My mate's fertile and I'll be damned if I miss out on my chance to make more little Wolverines. Leave a message and if we can walk, we'll call ya back_"

Scott didn't bother to leave a message. In fact, he didn't bother to tell anyone about the call. It would take at _least_ the next three days for the Professor to help him purge the visual the message had given him. Clenching his jaw, he promised to hit Logan with something large and heavy the second he set foot in the mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, who do you think that was?" Angela asked, snuggling up to Logan.

"Bet you a dollar it was One-Eye." He replied, running his fingers lightly up her spine.

She shivered. "Mmm. Bet he loved that." She shifted her position so she was straddling her lover, her eyes boring into his. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
